


Hold Me, Thrill Me...

by LittlePinkPencil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Batman Banter, Getting Together, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePinkPencil/pseuds/LittlePinkPencil
Summary: Hi :)   A Marvey prompt from Tumblr - "Kiss Me."Thanks, as always for reading. x





	Hold Me, Thrill Me...

##  **Hold Me, Thrill Me…**

 

 

**Prompt 13 - “Kiss Me.” for anon.  Hope you like it.**

The banter used to be their way of flirting.  Now it’s just for those surrounding them, a show put on for colleagues and clients alike, because Harvey and Mike are more now.  

Since shaking on Mike’s return to the firm, as a real lawyer, they had become everything to each other.  The world had fallen apart and been put back together that night, with one handshake, one embrace, and one life-altering kiss.

  
Now two months on as they slide into their seats, and give Ray the daily run down with smiles and laughs, the ever-knowing Ray will put up the privacy screen.  How could he not see how madly in love they are, how devoted to each other they had always been, but until now, free of all the lies and all the pressure, they had been unable to show it, to have this beautiful thing between them shine.

And as soon as that screen is up, they are together.  Free to be.

Sometimes it’s Harvey grabbing Mike’s hand, squeezing it and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, or Mike unbuckling and climbing into his lap to curl into him, as Harvey holds onto him tightly.

Today has been a long day of them being within arm’s reach, but that’s not close enough.  Now they need.

“Kiss me,” Harvey breathes, pulling Mike across the seat and against him.

Mike smiles up at him and whispers back, “Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me… Batman.”  Then crashes his lips against Harvey’s.

This is how they are now, finally one, and it’s perfect.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading, I hope it left you smiling. :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as littlepinkpencil


End file.
